


Wished Away

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah is 20 now, and while she is taking care of Toby while her father and step-mother are on vacation she gets wished away.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.





	Wished Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

"For the last time Toby, march your little but up stairs brush your teeth get into your pajamas and go to bed." Sarah said as calmly as she could manage through clenched teeth. 

"You're not the boss of me Sarah!." Toby said with anger, his little button nose flaring with anger. 

"While Dad and Irene are in the Caribbean I am the boss of you, now go!" she pointed at the stairs. It was already an hour after his bed time they had been having this argument every night over the last week. Toby was six years old now and as stubborn and strong willed as his sister. 

Toby gave her a devious smile and bolted, veering off to the kitchen. Sarah was not going to chase him, refusing to play his game until she heard the kitchen door open and slam. "Damn!' she hissed and flew through the kitchen grabbing the door handle and jerked it open rushing into the yard. "Toby, get back in here!" she said into the dark yard scanning to see where he was hiding. 

"Got you! Never left the house." He said behind her and blew a raspberry while slamming the door, she heard the lock click. 

"Little monster!" she screamed, then ran as fast as she could around the house hoping to get to the front door before he did. Just as her feet hit the top step she heard the door click. She pounded on the it "Open it Toby! Damn it I mean it you little twerp!" she screamed. She heard a snicker in response, and his feet padding away from the door. With a huff of frustration she sat down on the stairs, then remembered the key under the steps in a fake rock. She scrambled down on to her knees and began groping around for it. Her hand suddenly found it and with a cry of victory her hand closed around it. She pulled it out, and pushed the tiny sliding door open, and her heart fell. No key. Suddenly she remembered losing her key senior year, the third one she had lost and instead of submitting to along lecture about responsibility from Irene she had taken the spare, planning to get a copy made and replace it. She had completely forgotten until now. 

She heard the Tv come on loudly, and went to peek in the window. Toby was sitting on the couch with the remote and an entire carton of ice cream on his lap. She knocked on the window. "Toby open the door, I'll let you stay up till eleven and I'll heat up hot fudge to go with your ice cream." She wasn't proud of it, but if a bribe got her back into the house the ends would justify the means. 

"Your stuck out there, I can stay up as late as I want, and the ice cream is chocolate so it doesn't need hot fudge!" He yelled with a smirk and went back to watching his show. 

She scrubbed her hands over her face, and was debating how much it would cost to fix the living room window if she broke it, when she remembered the broken latch on one of the basement windows. She slipped away quietly and circled the house looking for the right window. With a grin she found it and carefully ripped the screen out, and pushed the window open. It would be a tight fit, but she could make it. She shimmied her legs through first, then her lower body, she was hanging half in half out of the window when her one of her shoes slipped off and landed on something below the window. "Shit!" she hissed hoping Toby had not heard it over the tv. She lowered her self as carefully as she could and finally had no choice but to drop. She landed on some junk, it didn't hurt really. It did however make a good deal of noise and she heard the sudden silence of the tv switching off and her brothers feet tearing through the house toward the basement door. It was black in the basement, but suddenly there was a rectangle of light falling down the stairs and on to the floor. She rushed to it, seeing Toby at the top of the stairs. 

"I win Tobe!" she said with a snide mocking tone, feeling a bit justified because of the hell he had just put her through. She put her foot on the first step still grinning, but suddenly Toby's smile mimicked her own. 

"Oh yeah Sarah? Well, I wish..." 

She cut him off. "Don't you even think about it you little worm!" her eyes wide in panic. Irene had found her old copy of the Labyrinth and read it to him a couple years ago. 

Unperturbed he smiled and gave Sarah a little wave of goodbye. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" he said and closed the door. 

She let out a howl of rage, then relief, but it was premature. There was a scuffling sound in the dark behind her and suddenly tiny hands grabbed her leg, then the other leg and one jumped on her back. In a matter of seconds she was covered in little creatures all scrabbling to get a grip on her. She did her best to thrash and shake them off but there were to many. 

"No, you cant take me! I'm not a child! No!" she cried in a panic, the only response was manic laughter, then she felt like she was falling. 

Toby heard his sister scream and her pleading, and he opened the door when it suddenly stopped, afraid what he might see. But there was nothing, he flicked on the basement light and bent down to look into the basement no sign of Sarah any where. He smiled a wry smile. "Cool!" and closed the door to go back to eating his ice cream. 

Sarah felt like she was falling, and her limbs flailed about trying to find anything to grab onto, finding nothing. It was only a few seconds and she felt a floor under her feet again. She hadn't realized she had shut her eyes, and now she opened them cautiously. The goblins who had grabbed her were pushing off and hopping away from her like mad little toads. 

She knew this room. It was dark grey stone, with a sunken circle in the center of the room, a large crescent shaped throne stood on a platform. The goblins were strewn about the room all wearing looks of awe and amusement. It was the throne room in the palace beyond the goblin city, but there was one element missing. The Goblin King. 

"Well....if it isn't you!." A cold and playfully mocking voice said behind her and she spun to see Jareth standing in one of the doorways that led out of the chamber. "Hello Sarah. Miss me?"

Jareth looked the very same as he had five years before when she had run his labyrinth. He was tall and lean, with feathery wild hair and pale skin that almost sparkled in the strange light of the room. He was wearing his usual tight pants, these were black and appeared to be leather, tall boots that came to the knee with a folded over top. He was wearing a deep red poets shirt, and a black vest, with a sexy bare triangle of skin showing on his upper chest, the same chain and pendant he had worn when she saw him before. He had black gloves on his hands. 

Sarah looked at him with wide eyes, fearful and confused trying desperately to make her mind and mouth work. Jareth gave an amused half smile as he stepped toward her. "My, my, can it be, the great and sassy Sarah Williams is rendered speechless? How interesting." He mused as he circled around her, laughing with a sexy sinisterness. The goblins all broke out laughing with him. "You have grown up I see, not the skinny little slip of a thing you were...how long ago was it? Five years in your time I believe. My how things do change quickly for mortals." He came to stand in front of her. "What a delight to have you back in my realm. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked and quirked a teasing brow at her. 

"Her brother wished her away!" one of the goblins said, and Jareth's thin lips spread into a smile. It sparked Sarah's mind into working again. 

"Wait, I am not a child, I can't be wished away." she said emphatically. 

"Oh? But Sarah we are all someone's child." he teased. "But really, I don't believe it says that any where in the rules and I should know because I wrote them. If he said the right words, I am afraid you were wished away, and since the goblins were able to come and take you, the right words were said...and as we established the first time we met, what said is said." he walked away from her and sat down upon his throne lounging back into it. "Toby must be a bit over six years old now. More then old enough to make a choice I would think. I could offer him a chance to win you back if he can beat my labyrinth."

"No!" she said forcefully. "He is only a little boy, he would never make it! There has to be another way." she said with a bit of a plea in her voice. 

Jareth shook his head looking remorseful. "No, the labyrinth challenge is the only way a wished away can be won back. Are you sure you don't want me to offer it to him?"

Sarah looked around the room, trying to look any where but at the goblin king, she felt a film of tears sting her eyes and she desperately hoped they would not spill down her cheeks. "Dad and Irene are not going to be back from the Caribbean for almost a week. He cant be alone that long! I have to go back!"

Jareth shook his head. "I cannot send you back Sarah, I'm sorry. I can make sure the boy is safe." he said in all seriousness. "If you refuse to let me offer him a chance to win you back, I can even assure his and your families future happiness by erasing you from your former life. But it is the best I can do I'm afraid."

Sarah was outraged, he was completely serious and sincere but the bastard was enjoying this as well. "Prove it to me! Prove to me you cannot send me back I want to see these rules."

Jareth smiled and gave a flick of his wrist a scroll appeared in his hand and he passed it to a tiny goblin to bring to her."Please take your time, there is no small print, but you will find it is quite iron clad, not a loop hole to be found." he said with a hint of boredom in his voice. 

Sarah unrolled the parchment and read it carefully. It was simple and strait forward, and Jareth was telling the truth it was air tight as far as she could see. "So what you're going to turn me into a goblin?" she asked finally. 

"Oh no, you are much to disagreeable a person to make a good goblin, and it would be a waste of a pretty face." The arrogance in his voice was almost palpable. A dark look flickered through his eyes."Would you like me to see the boy safe until his parents return and that your disappearance will not cause any pain?" he asked softly leaning forward eagerly. She nodded, and she could no longer stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Done, if you are willing to pay the price."

"What price?" her voice was little more then a whisper. Jareth stood up and walked over to her placing a gloved finger under her chin and pulling her face upward so he could look into her eyes. 

"I want power over you." he leaned in till his nose brushed against the side of her own, his lips only a hair's breadth away from hers. "Grant it to me I will see Toby safe and no one will feel any pain of your loss. Say your right words...and it will be done." his breath tickled over her lips. 

She closed her eyes. "I'll give you anything but that." She whispered. 

"It is all I have ever wanted Sarah, and the only thing I will accept." He growled seductively. "It is such a small thing really, for the happiness of your family for the safety of your brother." 

She swallowed hard, and tried to back away from the king but his hand curled around her jaw holding her in place. "I grant you power over me." she said softly her voice laced with pain. 

A soft rumbling growl came from his chest. "Was that so hard, you precious thing?" he asked and closed the tiny gap between their lips. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her tight to his body as he kissed her deeply. She struggled against him, pushing at his chest and tried to turn her face away from his, but his other hand slipped behind her and into her hair holding her head still. He ravished her mouth, gentle at first but gradually harder claiming it as his and bruising her lips. His assault on her mouth had not stopped, but finally he nipped her lower lip, pulling back from the kiss and letting her lip slip out between his teeth slowly, shivering with delight when she whimpered at the pain. "Welcome home." he purred with arrogant satisfaction. 

The kiss had made her feel dizzy, and as the goblin kings face moved away from her's she could see they were no longer in the throne room. The room they were in now was softly lit and quiet, she didn't hear a single noise out side of her pounding heart and their breathing. "Where are we?" she asked, still pushing against this chest, trying to get any amount of space between them. 

"I thought you would prefer something a bit more private to finish our discussion." He cocked his head looking at her his eyes wide and burning, he said loosening his grip a bit but not letting her go. 

"It might be easier to have a discussion it you let me go." 

He smiled a slow sensual smile. "That is very debatable, but even if you are right it will certainly be less enjoyable." he tightened his arms and moved his face into her again he stopped just short of kissing her. "But have it your way." he let go of her and moved away so quickly she stumbled to keep to her feet.

Once she was steadied she looked around her. There were hundreds of candles flickering supported on elegant stands. The room was vast, almost cavernous in the glow of the candles. Gleaming dark wood trim edged panels of the walls which were covered in murals, the depictions seemed to shimmer and move in the flickering light. There was a vast hearth along the right hand wall, soft plush chairs and sofas were arranged near it. Vast book cases filled with books. There were decadent rugs scattered tastefully on the floors which were well polished dark wood matching the trim. At the very back of the room she could make out a huge bed that was framed with velvet curtains. The room smelled of lilacs, and she could see there were large sprays of them scattered on tables through out the room. She felt a bit dizzy from everything that had happened so far trying to catch up to her all at once, as well as taking in this opulent room. 

"Do you like it?" Jareth had circled around her while she was looking at the chamber, and leaned in over her shoulder to ask with a tenderness in his voice.

Sarah jumped and spun around taking a couple steps back away from him. She had to swallow hard, her throat had gone dry, but she managed to say with dazed sincerity. "Yes, your chamber is lovely."

"This is not my chamber Sarah it is yours." his mismatched eyes were boring into hers. "This room has stood waiting, aching, for all the long years since you were here last. This is your chamber Sarah, meant to be a gift when you claimed your rightful place not just in my heart, but in my castle, in my kingdom as queen." His face was tender and he lifted a gloved hand to stroke her cheek gently. "Five years have gone by in your world." his voice was losing the soft loving tone, growing clipped with anger. "It has been more then a hundred years in the Underground, and this room I made as a tribute of love stood empty and mocking. A hundred years I have lived with your cruel words echoing in my ears, do you recall them Sarah?" she nodded taking a step away from him. "Say them then...you cannot revoke the power you have given me this night, so say them, let me hear them once more from your lips." she shook her head pressing her lips together. 

Jareth reached out and placed a gloved hand on her throat his fingers curling around to hold it, but not exerting pressure. She felt her voice trying to rise from her throat and she kept her lips pressed together, but she knew it was useless as his power swelled around her, his will made the words form and shape by her mouth and she spoke through no will of her own. "You have no power over me." she blinked hard at the tears of fear threatening to spill over her lower lashes. 

Jareth closed his eyes as she spoke, his pained expression was the same as the last sight she had had of him before tonight. "Tell me my beautiful cruel Sarah, have you heard my voice echoing in your mind these years?" She nodded, his hand slowly falling away from her throat. "What echo has been your torture?"

"Why make me say it?" she whispered. 

"Because I can!" he snarled "Tell me, or I will rip it from your throat with my bared fingers, and it will not be the gentle coaxing I just used I promise."

"Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I shall be your slave." She lowered her eyes as she spoke, hating to admit he had such a lasting effect on her.

"Well, we certainly are two cruel people, there is no denying that my Sarah." His nostrils were flared and he had a hardness in his voice a she racked a gloved hand through his hair. He turned away from her and walked to the sitting area by the hearth. "Come sit." he motioned. 

Sarah felt a hot surge of annoyance, and stuck out her lower jaw in proud defiance. "I am fine where I am actually, thank you. I would like to know what my giving you power means other then that trick you did with my voice."

"Sarah it is tedious and rude to not accept my invitation to sit." His tone was matter of fact, and she shrugged in response. Jareth gave her toothy smile with delight dancing through his eyes as he looked her over, then with a small fluid gesture in her direction she found her legs moving without her willing them too. She was taking slow seductive steps, her eyes widening in panicked understanding as her body flowed into a beguiling pose at the end of the couch nearest his chair. "Fuck." she breathed. 

"Crude, but an accurate expression of the gravity of the situation." He said looking smug "It is very much more then a parlor trick I assure you. Your heart, soul, mind, body and will are now subject to me, tied to me." He said simply. "In essence, you belong to me completely. I can over ride all those things at a whim."

She looked at him horrified. "So basically I am your slave." She muttered closing her eyes looking pained. 

"Yes, and no. I have much more power over you then I would if you were a slave. Slaves still have their own will, they choose to obey or not. You do not truly have the choice because I can make you obey, I can do it so easily you would never know it was not something you wished to do." he leaned forward. "Care for a practical demonstration?"

She shook her head. "No, I believe you, as much as I wish it wasn't true I believe you." She shuddered feeling his eyes on her. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"What do you think I am going to do to you?" he asked with playful curiosity. "I would really rather not have to threaten to drag each answer out of you, so if you would voluntarily answer my questions it would be nice."

She shifted her position uncomfortably and tried to hide the crimson creeping up to her cheeks. "I really don't know, but I assume since you brought me to a bed chamber you are planning on...bedding me." 

"Bed you...I could of course do so many more things then that Sarah. I can beat you, torture you, kill you, throw you away, sell you, or simply cast you into the oubliette to rot at my whim. I am cruel, do not test me Sarah, because I promise you I will make good on any of those options and more if you press me." His voice took on a slightly husky tone, the he stood up reaching out to take her hand he pulled her to her feet and led her back into the center of the room. "This is your bridal chamber Sarah, and this is our wedding night."

"What kind of sick twisted game are you playing with me? There is no way we are married." Sarah backed away from him eyes wide with fear. He smiled a slow cruel smile, and pressed his fingers to his lips quirking a brow at her. She pressed hers tightly together in reflex, her lips still puffed and sore from the kiss. The kiss! It slammed into her mind. "No, if we were married I would have had to consent, surely." she said her voice sounding fragile. 

"Oh my Sarah, sweet, innocent, naive Sarah. I have power over you now, I consented for you." he smiled, he took a step toward her. "It is valid, legal, and very much done. There is only one small ritual missing, consummation. Failing to do so will not invalidate the marriage of course, it's more just icing on the cake really. So welcome to your bridal chamber my Queen, and to the hell that is the wedded bliss we now share, because I cannot live with in you, and I will never again live without you, even it if it earns me nothing but your hate! I no longer require your love, but if you're smart you will fear me, and obey." 

She looked like she was going to bolt, or possibly faint, she kept shaking her head and mouthing the words no with wide eyes. She had to fight to breathe, her gut twisted painfully like she had been punched. Her hand flew outward in the classic stop position and she backed away a bit more shaking her head. "No. This cant be happening." tears slipped down her cheeks as Jareth advanced on her. 

He closed the gap in only moment. "I can reach into your mind, down into your will.....I can make the fear and the doubt stop...in an instant you would love me..desire me." he spoke so softly and grabbed her out stretched hand, pulling her to him, his other hand twined into her hair bowing her neck so her face was turned up to his. "Your eyes are so vivid like emeralds backlit when your afraid...so beautiful." his face was tender. 

She whimpered, waiting for the moment he would twist her mind and heart. She wouldn't know if she would remember her fear and loathing, or even care if she did. It seemed futile and she silently begged fate to not allow this to be so pointless. 

Jareth licked his lips, she could feel him trembling as he held her to him. "Sarah....I could make it all better in the beat of our heart...but it would be a lie and I would always know it." he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. She was too afraid to scream or fight him. His mouth ached to kiss her, his body screamed at him to take her, but he forced himself to walk across the chamber, his arms dropping her roughly on the bed. "I will never force you to love me Sarah, or take you unwillingly. Remember that." he said and walked away from her going toward the door. He paused and looked back at her. "I won't bother locking this, because you cannot escape me. Run if you must, I will summon you back. Goodnight Sarah, I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door, and she was alone.

  



End file.
